


When Ten Bucks is Priceless

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't realise you had a soft side." "Well neither does anyone else so here's ten bucks to keep it that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Ten Bucks is Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic. Prompt as summary.

The fact that every so often a panic attack comes along and sweeps over Jenny like an ocean wave crashing to the shore is a secret that she's managed to keep for a long time. Corbin didn't know, her shrinks in Tarrytown didn't know, even Abbie doesn't know. 

So it's just her luck, she thinks, that the person that finds her when she's right in the middle of one is the second last person she wants to see her like this. 

Except Frank surprises her. 

He doesn't look at her like she's crazy, doesn't whip out his cell phone and call Tarrytown Psychiatric. He doesn't even call Abbie. Instead he just sits down beside her on the floor of the archives, stretches his legs out in front of him, doesn't say a word. He doesn't make any moves to touch her, to comfort her, and strange as it might sound, that's just what she needs. 

When her sobs have subsided, when she lifts her head and tilts it back, letting it rest against the wall behind her, he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a neatly folded handkerchief. "It's clean," is all he says and she grins, taking it from him and using it to dry her eyes, wipe her face.  

They sit in silence and she feels like he's waiting for her to speak. "I'm ok," she hears herself say and he lifts an eyebrow. 

"Sure." She knows he doesn't believe it for a second. "You want me to get you anything? Junk food, chocolate, a couple gallons of ice cream? All of the above?" 

His eyes are dancing with humour and Jenny feels herself start to relax, or that could just be the crushing exhaustion beginning to set in. "That sounds nice," she allows. "But you don't have to..."

He cuts her off, his voice low but sincere. "I want to." He does touch her then, reaches out and closes his hand over hers. It's a loose touch, one she could break in a second if she wanted to and the idea that he's doing that on purpose, is taking what she needs into consideration, nearly makes her begin to cry again. "I want to be there, Jenny... if you'll let me." 

She has to press her lips together for a long moment before she can answer. When she does, it's easier for her to reply with a quip, safer too. "I didn't realise you had a soft side," she says and he shrugs. 

"Neither does anyone else, so here's ten bucks to keep it that way." He tilts his head. "Or I can use the ten bucks at the grocery store down the street, buy those couple gallons of ice cream and take you home." 

Jenny takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. "That sounds like a plan." 

Frank smiles as he stands and helps her up, wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close as they walk out together. 


End file.
